


you only live forever (in the lights you make)

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Human AU, One Shot, there's like one ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Virgil and Remus explore an abandoned house or something idk(I'm bad at summaries I'm sorry)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	you only live forever (in the lights you make)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school with original characters and then wanted to post it to ao3 with ts characters so here we are!  
> it's pretty okay i think and i might write more for it at some point but we'll see 
> 
> I don't own the characters!! They belong to Thomas Sanders :D 
> 
> the title is from the Kids From Yesterday by My Chemical Romance because i couldn't think of anything thing else for the title so i just picked a lyric from the song i was currently listening to sdjkfhsdghfsdjf  
> i personally think that this fic is undeserving of such a nice title but OH WELL it's what we're going with

“This is a terrible idea,” Virgil whispered. “Probably,” Remus whispered back with a grin, turning on their phone’s flashlight and shining it down the long, dark hallway of the old abandoned house the two teenagers had entered. The hallway was mostly empty, save for a few cobwebs hanging down from the ceiling that Virgil did his absolute best to avoid as they started walking. He cast a longing glance towards the way that they had come through, and resigned himself to his fate. 

Normally, going into an old, abandoned, and possibly dangerous house wasn’t something Virgil would do, but it was absolutely something that Remus would do, and Virgil figured they were less likely to injure theirself if someone was there to try and talk them out of stupid decisions. He wished that he could have talked them out of going to the house in the first place, but there are some battles you just can’t win. 

The hallway opened up into a large room that was probably the living room, judging by the upside down couch that was leaning against a wall. Some sunlight peeked in through partially boarded-up windows, and Remus turned their phone brightness down a little. “You think I could sit on this?” Remus asked, running their hand over the couch. “It’d break right out from under you,” Virgil told them, nudging it with his foot. It was in a bad condition, and Virgil doubted it’d be safe to sit on even if it was right side up. “Darn,” Remus muttered. Virgil sighed. 

Remus wandered into the middle of the room, waving their phone around in a wide circle and examining the area. “Oh, hey, stairs!” They exclaimed, walking over and semi-cautiously placing their foot on the first step. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” a voice rang out from the hallway. Virgil whipped around, startled, and Remus fell backwards onto the floor. The voice laughed, and Remus quickly pointed their phone in the direction of it. And there, in the entrance to the hallway, was a person.

A transparent, floating person.

_ A ghost, _ Virgil realized. The ghost grinned. 

“Hello.” 


End file.
